My Final Destination
by Gage714
Summary: Follow Blake and his friend's as he watches them die in his premonition, then has to try and find a way to save them all.
1. The Premonition

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Final Destination of my own characters of course! I enjoy writing this gruesome story! xD Please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 1 VISIONS Blake slowly looked up from his test. He was never really good in English, but he passed with a B every time. He glanced around the room swiftly. He didn t want to be caught cheating off the kid next to him. Looking back down, he wrote the answer he surely thought was the right one.  
Glancing up again he looked at the clock. 8:10am. Damn! Still 9 minutes till end of 1st period. He looked back down. Wrote in an answer he completely guessed on and preyed he would finish before the bell rang.  
Being more gutsy then usual he looked back at the same kid and copied another answer. The super genius looked up at him and quickly back down. Then looking a little more satisfied then usual started erasing his answers. AWWW SHIT!, thought Blake as he realized he just copied down a bunch of wrong answers.  
He scrambled to quickly guess and re-write his answers, but was too late. The bell rang and people were leaving as he frantically wrote down another answer.  
No need to rush Mr. Ford. You ll be retaking the test tonight after school. Ms. Blight said with a smirk on her sinister looking face. With a groan Blake stood up and walked over to her and took the detention slip. As he was walking away from his temporary prison, Sammy walked over to him.  
Hmmm ? Little late aren t cha? , she asked as she playfully hit him on his arm.  
According to the three headed dragon no. I have a freaking detention. How the hell am I supposed to take a test, serve a detention, go to work, do homework, AND be at your place by 8 tonight!? He said angrily.  
Well if you weren t so stupid and actually studied you probably wouldn t be serving a detention or retaking a test. Anyways, I need to get to my locker, before next hour. It d be a little embarrassing to walk into science without your notes. She smiled to him then ran quickly to her locker. Blake was a little confused considering the fact that 1.) He had her notes and she knows it, 2.) They had four minutes, and 3.) It was literally 10 feet away. He yelled her name, but she didn t hear him. She just kept running farther and farther away from him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked into his next class.  
Sitting pretty much the middle of the room, he flipped open Sammy s notes to see what she had written in them again. He had taken the notebook home last night to right down what he had missed. Science was his favorite class. He also had his favorite teacher in that class as well. Mr. Krerton. He was always good at explaining things and making things easy for people to remember. As Sammy wondered into the room, she sat next to him and giggled.  
Sorry, I forgot you had my notebook. I was halfway to my locker. Then remember, OMG Blake has my notebook. Then ran back as fast as my feet could take me! She said with a smile! Blake had acted like he was listening to her as Chris came into the room. Chris wasn t as much a friend, but was fun to talk to. Not that he didn t enjoy conversation with him, just they didn t really talk to each other. A simple sup did for both of them and that would end their talks. Blake! Yelled a peppy girl! Blake turned quickly and was attacked by a hug.  
Wha .! Jesus Christ! Megan you scared the crap outta me! He yelled at her!  
Megan you PROMISED! Yelled a skimpier looking guy. His name was John. He was kind of weird and creeped Blake out, but had good heart. Blake looked over to his right and saw Steven just looking at them awkwardly.  
Steven! Yelled Bianca. She ran at him. He stood up and put his hand up. She stopped dead in her tracks and put her hand up. Then they did a series of hand signs and weird dance moves. Yeah! You do remember! I thought you were lying when you texted me earlier! She gave him a high-five then sat in her seat. Blake looked around again. He slowly counted his friends/ acquaintances! Sammy, Bianca, Megan, Chris, John and Steven. He looked over at Sammy.  
Where s Jenny? He asked her. She s ditching again. She s actually sitting in the girl s bathroom. Supposedly she isn t here if you know what I mean. Sammy spoke with a slight frustration.  
She s gunna flunk and have to re-take the course in summer school if she does it again! Megan pointed out. Chris then flipped out his phone quickly and texted someone. Jenny. He stated.  
Of course. The guy knew what he was to do before anyone said anything. The bell rang and Mr. Krerton opened his laptop and set it on his desk. He was typing something in it while saying good morning and had his students listen to the announcements. Jenny then walked in with a late note and sat in her assigned seat. Blake glanced at Chris and he smiled the I m soooooo smooth smile. Blake rolled his eyes and listened to the announcements some more. Suddenly there was a break in the announcements and the intercom went all fuzzy. He looked up at the speaker as well did a few other students. The ground then shook rapidly for a moment then subsided. Some of the girls were screaming a bit and some were sitting motionless.  
It was probably just a tremor. Mr. Krerton said. But Blake knew he was lying. He could see it in his eyes. Then smoke started to billow into the room. The students were ordered to the ground. They slowly started moving to the windows to open them for fresh air, but someone had dumped glue to prevent this from happening. Little by little the people in the front of the room started coughing and gagging. Most of the teens were moving towards the back of the room to avoid the deadly toxin. Another blast and they were sent flying. Chris quickly stood up and ran headlong into the door to the back of the science room. He broke through it quite easily and students were running out of the room. Blake heard people screaming and looked back to see John trampled by the running students. Little did they know they were stomping him to death. His blood flying over people s legs and shoes. NO! Screamed Megan as Blake and company pulled her along with them to get away from the school as fast as possible. Blake regretted looking back at him to see him reaching for them as he was uncontrollably bleeding. More blasts and explosions. More death and blood. Blake couldn t help but pity the poor souls that were dying and exploding just shy of adult hood. He was confident he and his friends would make it out alive.  
Running down the stairs to second floor, there was a blast from the stairwell wall! Instantly killing Bianca by obliterating her head and upper torso all over the students still frantically running. Blake couldn t help but watch as students were showered in her blood. Then the water came pouring through the wall.  
IT must have broken a water line! Steven yelled as the water came pouring out of the wall like a waterfall! Running through the hall of second floor, another blast from the side shot pieces of other teens into the oncoming flow of people. Megan taking a second to look behind her to see where her friends were, was hit in the arm by someone s Humorous! She screamed in pain as it tore through her own arm and came out the other end. She looked to Steven for help and she got it. He picked her up and ran with her in his arms. Suddenly the second floor beams caved in and a bunch of students, including Steven and Megan, fell through the floor surely to there death below.  
DAMN! Yelled Chris! Basically screaming as he, Blake, Sammy, and Jenny kept running. They made their way to the second stairwell, which was now a waterslide because of the water that is steadily flowing from the ceiling. They were in the middle of a group of students as they rushed down the stairs. Most fell. Some snapping necks others breaking bones. The four remaining friends moved to the side.  
This isn t the best or greatest idea, but ., but if we use the other people as . Cushioning, we can get down without dieing! Yelled Jenny having to scream over the roar of students and the water running out of the ceiling. They all agreed it was a horrible thing to do or even say, but they must if they wish to survive.  
They were going to die anyways, Blake thought to himself. Jenny quickly found someone she didn t know and grabbed him and threw him face first onto the ground, jumped up onto his back and rode him down the stairs. His screams and hollers were heard so clearly it was obvious his skin was being torn off and was braking bones on his way down. The friends followed in suit as they did the same to others. Their screaming. The horror in their voices. It was horrible. Blake would never be able to get the noises out of his head.  
For a split second he realized he just called people s screams of horror simple noises. He couldn t believe himself for saying such things. He quickly snapped out of his trance as he stumbled off of the person he rode down. The tangled up heap of students was horrible to look at. He again wished he hadn t looked back as he saw others doing what they just did. More and more people would die because of what they just did.  
BLAKE! Sammy yelled as they ran through first floor.  
We re almost there! He heard some students yell. But they all suddenly stopped. In their path stood the students that had fallen from the floor above. Blake hadn t realized it, but there was someone moving in the pile.  
Megan! Screamed Sammy as she ran up to her closest friend. Megan I thought you were gone Don t write me off just yet, She stated. Blake looked through the mess of body parts and found Steven. He was missing his lower half of his body from his waist down. He knew he didn t make it. Blake looked over to his left by the sound of screaming. The school nurse was running through crowed on fire! Blake hadn t even noticed the blast of flame as it came and disintegrated half of the students to his left. Looking in shock, Blake couldn t move. His body refused him to. He stood there frozen. Full fear had taken over him.  
Chris and Sammy had returned to him to get him to move. Jenny taking Megan by the hand started running towards us when the second floor collapsed over them.  
NNOOO! Screamed Sammy and Chris. Horror was written all over their faces. Blake now had started losing the hope of getting out alive. He had regained control of his body and started moving again with his two remaining friends. He could see the doors. Just another 200 feet .. 150. .! Another blast had shot bricks flying. The three managed to duck and dodge the oncoming obstacle. Only for Chris to trip over the bodies of others.  
Chris , Blake thought. That was all he was able to think. A steel beam had fallen on his legs which resisted movement. Then a water pipe broke above his head. Sammy and Blake watched in horror as their last remaining friend drowned to death. They looked at each other and sprinted for the doors. Almost there, is all he thought. The doors were starting to shut!  
NO! WAIT! Sammy yelled. A large explosion to the left blew Sammy to the side smashing her against a wall. Blake who was running a few feet ahead hadn t even noticed. He ran out of the door and watched in horror as the school doors were closed and the fire raging inside from the most recent blow was burning the students alive.  
Sammy? Sammy?!, Blake yelled out. He saw Sammy run up to the door and push, but was unsuccessful to open it. Blake ran up to the door and pulled, but the door showed little ease and wouldn t let up. He watched Sammy chock to death by smoke.  
Sammy .., Was all he muttered till he ran away. As fast as he could. He turned back and watched with other students as they all watched what was happening to their school. It exploded. Simple as that. Blake watched as the third story of the building started showering over the yard in front of them. Then it quickly crept closer. Soon the students were running again. He stood there though. He had made it and his friends didn t. He stood in horror and bodies were thrown about then as the rest of the building quickly blasted off. He watched as giant cement pieces were sent flying. Then as he watched one come straight his way, he started running backwards and started to yell. He saw the cement slab come millimeters from his face then turn black.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review! I don't want flames unless it's constructive!**

**~Gage714~**


	2. And Then There Were Eight

**A/N: Please Continue to R&R.^^**

* * *

Chapter 2 And Then There Were 8 He opened his eyes quickly in dead sweat.  
My god are you okay?!, Sammy asked.  
Sammy?! Blake yelled. He looked around and noticed his friends sitting around him alive! We need Blake was still out of breath. He was still tasting smoke, flesh, and blood. We need to leave NOW! Blake broke out into a panic. NOW! NOW! We must go! PLEASE! He yelled to his friends. They complied and they slowly stood him up.  
Let s take him to the nurse, Sammy said to Chris. NO! All of you Blake whispered. Please. He said.  
Guys get passes to go somewhere and quick! Then follow us! Chris said.  
Sammy and Chris went to Mr. Kreron and offered to take Blake to the nurses office. He allowed and slowly one by one he could see his friends writing passes. Chris and Sammy had to basically carry Blake down the stairs due to the fact he could barely walk on his own. He told them about what he saw. What made him act the way he was acting. He told them where and how they died.  
As they were walking down second floor, Bianca and Megan had caught up.  
I was the only one who actually had my pass signed. Everyone else got a free one, but went to their lockers first. Why did you flip out?! Bianca asked.  
Blake didn t tell her or anyone else as they all showed up. He only told Chris and Sammy what had happened. He knew they would understand. He and Chris never really talked, but knew each other well. They could study each other and figure out what they were all about pretty much. When Blake first met Chris, Sammy had introduced them, he thought of Chris as a cool guy. Chris seemed to have had thought he was strange, yet cool as well. From then on they said hey, laughed together, and talked every know and then, but never had a BIG conversation. The biggest conversation they had was a minute ago in the stairwell. And Blake did ALL the talking. Sammy got a few words in, but that was about it. Chris seemed to understand more then Sammy though. He must remember the stories they heard growing up as kids The plane exploding, the accident that was SUPPOSED to happen on the highway, the rollercoaster ride in an amusement park for graduates, the racetrack, and the bus on the Golden Gate Bridge. They didn t go to the office. They didn t go see the nurse. Blake made them stand by the door and wait. So um .., Sammy said, trailing her um for a good few seconds.  
Announcements. Blake stated bluntly, They will go fuzzy. Then we run. WAIT! Where s John? Megan asked.  
Megan I m right here. John said as he came walking towards us with Nedrun. Blake hates him. There was a rumor a while ago that died out. It was a horrible rumor that ruined Blake s school year. Nedrun is the ONLY person still pushing it!  
Blake glared at Nedrun.  
John, I realize you guys are friends, but really? Blake asked.  
Yeah. He s my best friend. Why would I leave him here if we were going to ditch? John said.  
Who said we were ditching? Blake asked.  
You said we were waiting for the announcements. I took it as we would leave when the announcements went off. John said.  
John, I think I should ~ Nedrun was cut off by the announcements.  
I didn t even hear the bell ring, stated Jenny. Blake had thought about what she just said. In his vision he heard the bell ring. Maybe it was fake. Maybe his vision was wrong. The intercom went fuzzy.  
We need to leave. Blake said wide eyed. The ground began shaking violently. Blake saw the buildings outside moving as well. What?, he asked himself, I thought it was a bomb in the school. Blake heard a loud crash then a violent explosion! He was right! He quickly got up and ran out the door following Megan and Steven. Everyone else followed in suit as they ran out the door.  
Blake stopped quickly!  
Our Science room! Glue stopped the windows from opening! They suffocate to death! Blake said as he looked up and found students all trapped in rooms knocking on the windows to break them open. They were unsuccessful. Blake could see smoke slowly curling up in the rooms. Students were running out the doors. Another explosion.  
John, he was already gone. Whispered Blake to Chris. That was Bianca. They started running farther from the school. As they were running he tried to remember when he ever saw Nedrun. And because they were never in the stairwell they couldn t have made several people die while using them to cushion their fall in the stairs. This must count for something, he thought to himself. Another blast.  
Megan s arm. Whispering to Chris.  
A large grumbling noise then A LOT more screams for a split second. He leaned over to Chris and started telling him what he remembered.  
Steven and Megan fall. During screams. When the screams stopped. Steven dies. Chris s eyes were wide while taking in the fact he would have also saw these deaths.  
It sounds like a shower. Jenny said. Blake knew God had given her a quick thought or vision of the stairwell. He knows it.  
We grab others and ride them down the stairs. Blake tells Chris. Another explosion and grumbling noise. Blake then realized he knew where he saw Nedrun in all this. He saw him crawling around under the heap of teens on first floor. I know where Nedrun dies! He states staring at him. He s lying on the ground. Chris I see it in slow motion. I see the second floor collapse onto Jenny, Megan, and Nedrun. Jenny is standing taller then Megan so she died first by the crushing of her head. Then Megan. Then Nedrun lying on the ground. Blake looked at Chris. Chris knew his death was after Megan and Jenny. He looked over at Nedrun. A slight glare then over to Jenny and Megan. He looked at them. Knowing they were oblivious to the fact that right then and there they would have died. Another explosion. This caused Blake to shake.  
You. He tells Chris. Knowing that he drowned. It hurt him to know that. No one should suffer drowning. Not even Nedrun. Even though Blake wished he would.  
Sammy had read his lips and walked a few feet closer and whispered to Blake. Is this me then? Another explosion.  
Yeah. Blake said. Blake then started to get nervous. He started to walk backwards. He hadn t noticed he was walking a lot farther back the line of students he had stood with in his vision . The third floor of the school collapsed and then the school exploded. Blake and company was standing plenty far back as they watched their school and friends become nothing but ruble. And like it began, it ended. Blake knew then and there that he was the last to die. The last to die of his friends, of students, of anyone. The last to die in the destroying of his high school. He saw his friends crying slightly. He was too. Except Nedrun. His crappy grin that made you want to punch him in the face. That piece of crap was smiling. Smiling!  
What the hell!? Blake yelled in his face, while grabbing the collar of his shirt. Your closest friends just died! All you do is laugh!? What the UGH! You piece of crap! So what? Nedrun said. I still have one closest friend. Blake snapped. He punched Nedrun in the face. He fell to the ground with a broken nose and blood pouring out of his left nostril.  
Blake?! What the hell man? Yelled Nedrun as he rose off the grass in the lawn of the school.  
Shut the hell up! I m not your buddy kay? Just stay out of my way and we ll all be just dandy. Blake spoke the last part sarcastically. He smiled at Sammy and she smiled slightly. Oh yea, he thought, The school. Now now what? Asked Megan.  
Listen, I know that this may seem weird and/or strange at first, but hear me out. Blake kept speaking, We were all supposed to die in the school today. Well, I wasn t going to die in the school, but I would have died because of the large blasts. Wait .We re all supposed to be dead right now? Asked John.  
Yes. Jeez, you always need attention don t you? And how exactly do you know we were supposed to die? . It was you? You?! You did this didn t you?! Just say it! You know we were supposed to die because you rigged up the school with explosives and shit! Nedrun was screaming now, You prove to me that you didn t know a thing about this! Prove it. Stop shaking you re head and prove to me that you don t know how this happened! Because I~ Blake was cut off by a blast. It shook the ground and the remaining ruble that was the school was then showering over students. Just a few pieces of debris when suddenly a toilet from a bathroom came plummeting back to the ground, straight at them. One moment it was air born the next it was on the ground covered in blood.  
John . Megan said with a horrified look. His head was completely removed from his body. Blake looked over at Nedrun.  
I couldn t have done this because I would never, NEVER, kill anyone. If I would ve known that you were coming, I probably would have stayed in their myself. Now all your friends are dead. You re surrounded by people who hate you. Loathe you even. The best you can manage is someone who doesn t like, but doesn t hate you. Nedrun stared at Blake, wide eyed. Now tell me, Nedrun. How could I have planned an exact spot where John would be standing, and have a fucking toilet come and kill him!? Blake yelled at Nedrun. No one seemed to be holding him back. They all seemed to have agreed this needed to be done.  
Hey! Jenny said loudly. Did you mean that you had a premonition? Like the guy on the bus? They all thought he was going crazy and then they slowly died one by one. As if Death was stalking them. Chris said finishing Jenny s sentence.  
Wait, like that guy who saw the race crash? Asked Steven.  
Or that girl who saw the rollercoaster crash? Megan whispered.  
Yeah, at their school carnival too. Said Nedrun. Blake shot him a dirty look.  
Or that pile-up on that one highway? Bianca asked.  
And the one where the guy saw his plane explode. Sammy said darkly.  
But the one with the highway! Blake spoke loudly, Two of them cheated death and are perfectly fine! Maybe if we found them we could find a way to stay alive! The group all looked at each other. They seemed to like the idea.  
But, where are they? Steven asked with a bit more happiness in his voice.  
I don t think we should discuss this here. Get on facebook tonight. I ll make a new group. We ll chat there.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Guys... please! O.o**


	3. The News

**Here we are again with my next chapter! Please R&R you know the **

* * *

Chapter 3 The News

As the group split up going their separate ways, Bianca is standing next to John s body. She spoke softly. I know you probably don t want to be She looked at the spot where his head would be. She looked up at the sky and continued, Hearing my voice. I broke your heart so long ago, but I st-still have feelings for you John. I know we won t be able to save you, but we can save others. I don t know who s going to die next, but we might be able to stop it. She patted his headless back, stood up and walked towards her car.  
To think that graduation is only two weeks away. She had a lone tear drop from her eye. Megan and Jenny were now standing next to her. She was always giving them rides home. They hadn't noticed she wasn't at her car till they saw her walking towards them. Little did Bianca know that was the last tear she was going to drop over the subject of their school blowing up and the deaths that were involved with it.  
The three gathered into the car and Bianca started the engine. She slowly backed up trying to avoid the cement slabs and other, now, un-owned vehicles. She started driving out of the parking lot when Nedrun had cut her off with his car and Sammy had pulled out behind Bianca with Chris and Blake in her car. They sat at the stop sign. Nedrun had been waiting a few seconds for a semi to pass.  
Blake sitting in Sammy s car had a sudden image of what the girl might have seen when she saw a massive pile-up. Blake had gagged slightly. He felt as if his insides were starting to boil up. His body became inflamed and he stepped out of the car. He began puking up what he had eaten earlier in the day. Sammy, soon followed by Chris, was standing next to Blake patting his back. Nothing was said. She and Chris new he had experienced this horrific ordeal from the inside and out. They piled back into the car. And Steven was sitting at the stop sign. Nedrun went straight and Bianca had turned right. Steven, on his motorcycle, had turned left. Sammy soon followed Steven going left and taking another left as they had reached a stop light. Now all four vehicles were going in opposite directions to their next stop. Blake had gone to Sammy s. They had dropped Chris off at his house. They walked up to Sammy s door and walked in. Her parents were at work and knew that Blake was coming to sleep over. Blake however has been texting his mom the whole car ride and she was happy to know he was safe. He told her that he needed to be with friends for now. They had just gone through a very traumatic experience and some needed friends now more then ever.  
When the time came around Blake had decided that a skype conversation would fit best. Nedrun had his own, Bianca had Megan and Jenny at her house tonight so they all shared a camera, Chris had his own, Steven had his own, and Sammy shared with Blake.  
Now what we need to do is figure out who's going to die next! yelled Nedrun into his camera, So we know who to avoid! Everyone was now yelling at each other.  
EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! Yelled Sammy. It immediately went silent and Blake began to talk.  
If you want the order then I'll tell you! Me, Sammy, Chris, Nedrun, Megan, Jenny, Steven, Bianca, John. You told me that it was the other way around. Said Chris, Oh, from who lives the longest to who dies next. It was silent. Even Nedrun had stopped talking. Blake took this time to think of how fast his friends had died in his vision. It took them seven minutes to get out of his school. So many people. So much blood.  
Their conversations had gone from one thing to another. All about the premonitions from other people as well. Do we know how many people had died in earlier visions? Jenny asked.  
For the bus the only remaining two had died on flight 180, where someone had another premonition about that. The last three people had interfered with each other s deaths until they didn't see them coming. Then in the pile-up, two had survived. With the rollercoaster they thought they had succeeded and had died in the subway. Suddenly a loud noise was heard. Blake looked at the clock. 11:57 PM! They've been talking for a few hours. Must have been thunder. We were supposed to have a storm tonight. Sammy said with a feeling of knowing something that someone else didn't.  
Oh yeah. Stated Blake and her head fell with a sigh. Blake sensed that he had just burst her bubble and he chuckled.  
Then the ground had started to shake and their camera had fallen to the floor. Megan was heard making strange noises on the other end of their camera. Sammy had taken cover under the desk as Blake had tried fitting down there as well. They succeeded in an awkward way. The shacking stopped and they stood back up. They looked at the screen. The power was out. Well technically only the computer power was out. Sammy had pressed a button to restart the computer, but it didn't respond.  
Stupid thing. Muttered Sammy as she turned to Blake. Wow! It s 12:04!  
Crap we need to go to sleep! Mom wants you out by noon tomorrow. Sammy said with a smile.

Blake awoke early the next morning and flipped on the news channel.  
Late last evening a rouge like earthquake had hit our community with some horrible damage left behind it. It had claimed the life of a few members of our area. Over fifty are injured Blake had been reading the bottom of the screen while listening to the news report. The screen read; Local high school was attacked. Over 200 dead. Cause: UNKNOWN. Blake started listening to the earthquake report again.  
A family and their daughter s friends lay trapped inside rubble of what used to be their home. The family consists of Donald and Mary Walker. The mother and father. Their children from youngest to oldest; Sydney 9, Fred 14, and Bianca who is 18. Bianca had two friends over last night which are Megan O'rilch and Jennifer Platini both 18 as well. Three people of this family have been found. Donald, Mary, and Sydney. Donald was found under a table that had collapsed along with his wife and youngest daughter. Mary was the only one of the three to have survived. We can hear a female person yelling for help as we continue. We will keep you updated with this family s amazing story. The loud yelps for help are still ringing in Blake s ears.  
Sammy had gasped. Blake didn't realize she was standing there. A nock on the door made both of them jump. Sammy answered it. Nedrun and Steven had walked in. They stood there in silence.

* * *

**And R&R of course. Can't go to far without having people review. And thank you dreamkj! For being the only one at this point, but twice! haha. Are you going to do every chapter? O.o (That would be awesome!)**

**~Gage714~**


	4. Apology!

**A/N: You guys... I am incredibly sorry! I have just went through my chapters and noticed that FF had removed all of my "" - those! So It's probably really hard to follow! I had no idea! Please forgive me! It must be incredibly annoying! Please try to stay with my story and I try and fix it more!**

**~Gage714~**


	5. Impending Doom

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 4! It only took me two months of procrastination before posting my most recent chapters! xD**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 Impending Doom

We sat around the TV once again. It was the third time that a breaking news story had appeared. I hadn't left Sammy's house and Nedrun was the only one that left. About ten minutes after Steven and Nedrun came over, Chris had arrived. Suddenly the TV had started flashing.  
"Breaking News!" We all surrounded the TV once again. "We have just received word that another body has been located. We are bringing you to the scene." The flashy news reporter stated.  
"Thank you, Julie. We are here at the recently destroyed high school where over two hundred students were killed. We have just received news that the body of a young boy, about 17 has been killed while walking away from the building and falling into the fissure that the earthquake had created." A picture of a blonde haired boy from my school appeared on screen. I gasped.  
"What is it Blake?" Sammy asked looking concerned.  
"Tommy... We would've killed him on the stairwell." I stared at the screen.  
"Wait! How is that possible? I thought you said that it had an order to it?" Chris asked.  
"I thought it did too. Maybe we do die, but in a random order. Because After Bianca it's supposed to be..." Blake stopped. He had just suggested that Bianca was dead. And he was about to announce that Steven was supposed to be next. 'He deserves to know!' Blake began talking to himself mentally. 'But if he knows..., but we don't die in an order!'  
"What Blake?!" Steven yelled.  
"You... It's supposed to be you." Chris said. Steven didn't respond. He just sat there and stared at the wall.  
"But, maybe..." He started.  
"That's what I was thinking." Blake said. "Maybe you won't die next."  
"So what you're saying is...?"Sammy asked.  
"I'm saying that it can probably be anyone of us."  
"What if it only needs the first true death and the last true death?!" Chris says.  
"What?" I say as everyone else gives a questioning look.  
"What if it needed John to die, and then anyone else till the only one left was you?" He says.  
"How would that even work, I mean, you guys. We've all seen the movies and such. We know Death has a design. We can't just suddenly die if we are second to last to die, can we?" Sammy asks.  
"This random what ifs aren't working right now." Steven says, finally speaking.  
"What we need to do now is wait to see if Bianca dies or not."  
"Isn't Tommy's death enough?!" Steven shouts. We all stare at him. He starts to speak up again. "Stop talking about Bianca like she's some sort of item that was lost! She was your friend and you know that Blake! She's not dead! SHE'S NOT!" And with that Steven ran out of the house, hopped on his motorcycle and drove off. Blake had run after him and stopped at the door. He watched as a semi come around the corner too fast and hit Steven. Blake screamed. Had he just witnessed his friend's death a second time, again!? He couldn't keep watching his friend's die. He had lost his common sense and ran out after Steven's body. He needed to truly know. he kept running at the crumbled up piece of bike still sitting on the road. The semi had driven off and was nowhere in sight.  
"Steven!" He yelled out. "STEVEN!" He screamed finding his friend, barely alive, crawling on the ground. His body mangled as he tried to move towards his friend. "Steven..." Blake's voice trailed off as he grabbed him by his arms. "Stay with me!" He said hysterically. He held onto Steven tightly, trying hard to never forget his friend's face. He pulled his friend up, thinking that if he can be there for him, Steven won't die.  
"Blake..." Steven said weakly.  
"Oh God... WHY?!" Blake hears Sammy yell. "Jesus Christ! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She kept yelling. It then began to rain. Blake held Steven as close as he could.  
"Blake, beat it."  
"Steven? Steven!?" No answer. "STEVEN?! STEVEN! NO GOD DAMNIT! STEVEN NO!" Blake yelled to the sky. Steven's mangled body still lay in Blake's when the police had finally arrived. They had taken his body. Blake sat in the rain with Steven's blood all over his clothes. He had been moved to the side walk after the police had left because of traffic issues. Blake felt an overwhelming sense of dread. He knew he couldn't beat this... this thing. He was expecting Steven to die, but not in front of him. Not to be hit by a semi. Not to hold him in his time of death. Steven had been one of his best friends since kindergarten and he had thought they would go to college together. And they both wished to become doctors. They were planning out there futures together, then this. He died too young. The only thing that Blake was happy about was that Steven was with Bianca.  
"Blake..." Sammy came out of her house and sat next to Blake. "You need to come inside." Blake stared straight, as if he never heard Sammy's voice. "They found Megan." Blake gasped and looked at Sammy. Her facial expression was... joyful. Despite the circumstances earlier, one friend had died, but they had found another. Blake had gotten up from the step he was sitting on and walked into the house completely drenched. He watched as Megan was being interviewed while laying in a hospital bed.  
"... was the experience?" The reporter asked.  
"It was terrifying." She coughed. She sounded very hoarse, but alive. "I thought that I had died and was in some type of limbo."  
"And how does it feel to finally be free of the crumbled home?"  
"It only matters that my friend's are safe. I won't truly know how I feel until I know who got out of that rubble."  
"Well, we hate to tell you, but we did find everyone who got out of that today." They were all wide eyed. How did they miss that?  
"We will have the full story tonight at 9." She says.

* * *

**Please keep reading and reviewing, except no one has reviewed... Except Dreamkj. THX! ^.^**

**~Gage714~**


	6. Never Give In

**A/N: Hopefully I can get my next chapter in here soon. I'm actually extremely lazy and don't even like this story anymore... And I still have a few chapters to go! xD **

* * *

CHAPTER 5 Never Give In

We had watched the news at nine of course. Everyone that had been pulled out afterwards was safe. Bianca was admitted to the hospital and so was Jenny, both unconscious as of now. The group were happy, but something had hit Blake.  
"It's official then." Blake stated.  
"It is then." Chris said. "We die at random."  
"Well, there aren't to many of us who had actually survived when we should've died. So there is a great chance it could be anybody."  
"Except you." Stated Sammy.  
"What? No. How?" Blake asked.  
"If what we said is true... Then you should die last because of you having the premonition."  
"No! We don't that for sure!" Blake started protesting. Smack! Blake felt his face start to sting.  
"Yes, Blake, we do know. The rest of our guess is correct, why can't the end be. We can accept the fact that we will die sooner then you, but why can't you accept it." Sammy stated hugging Blake. "Sorry about your face."  
"Steven isn't with Bianca." Blake said. Everyone froze. "I wanted to tell him that he would be with her now, but he was already gone. We have to keep doing this. For Steven's sake. We need to fight back somehow."  
"Blake... We will try our best." Chris says.  
The next morning we had headed to the hospital. I again called my mom to allow me to stay at Chris's house. When we arrived at Bianca's room, we found Nedrun standing next to her bed.  
"... killed him." Is all Blake caught. Nedrun had turned around with bloodshot, puffy eyes. He had been mourning the death of his fellow classmates. Bianca was crying now. Very hard actually. "You killed him. You drove him off in rage. It's your fault he's dead!" He shouted at Blake. The previous night, they had a quick bit about Steven.  
"What? How could you even-" Sammy started.  
"He's right." Blake interrupted her. "I did. If I wouldn't have been talking like that in front of him..." Blake had started crying. Sammy grabbed Blake and hugged him close. She glared at Nedrun and took out of the room. Chris thought about what was going on around him. His friend's were fighting and dying around him. He felt pain.  
"We need to stop this from happening!" Chris shouted. Blake had heard him from the hall. Suddenly, the ground had started to give in. Blake watched as the floor beneath him began to crack. He ran forward and tried to get into Bianca's room.  
"Jenny! She's on life support!" Sammy shouted and started running off toward Jenny's room.  
"Sammy! NO!" Blake shouted back and thought about jumping across the large cracks that could let go at any moment. But before he could make his decision, the floor gave away and there was a large trench. Blake peered into the crack. He saw something red coming up very quickly. He watched as it blew out from the fissure and showered over his body. He screamed out in pain and agony. He fell to the ground to only start drowning in the lava that flowed heavily from the laceration of the hospital.  
Blake awoke with a fright. He had remembered feeling the pain of being burned. He quickly flipped the covers off of his bed and checked his legs. Fine and clothed. He got up and went downstairs to grab a glass from the cupboard and started the faucet. He turned it to the cold side and waited a few seconds for the water to cool down. He had tried to remember what really happened. He never went to the hospital. He didn't even remember how he arrived so it couldn't have been real. He filled the glass up half way and proceeded to climb up the stairs back to his room. 'What if...?' was all he thought. Could it have been another premonition? Would it truly be his turn tomorrow? He grew very sick and ran to the bathroom which was directly across from his room. He regurgitated his food from the day. His mother had rushed in and checked to see if he was alright. She told him that he would not be leaving the house tomorrow because of all the stress he was taking and now he had caught a bug.

The next day Sammy had called him to let him know they were going to go see the three girl's that were in the hospital. She said that she had another call so she'd call him back. He had fallen asleep while waiting for her call and was interupted by the phone ringing.  
"Blake?" Sammy asked crying.  
"Sammy? What's wrong?" He asked quickly.  
"It's Jenny. She's dead."  
Blake sat up in his bed and started to hyperventalate. He grabbed a bag he found lieing on the ground and quickly began to breathe on that. Jenny. Now we truely know that it is working in random.  
"Oh Sammy. I'm so sorry. We couldn't save her." He began stating the obvious.  
"Blake there is one thing. I had found the address of someone who had expirienced this. Her name is Alexandra. She actually lives pretty close to you. I figured we should talk to her. You know?" Blake had agreed and they set the date for tomorrow.

He was finally allowed out of the house the following day and had waited for Sammy to come pick him up. Once she had arrived, Blake climbed into her car and they drove to Alexandra's home. When they got there, Blake stood up out of Sammy's car and walked up the three steps to the patio of her home. Blake slowly crept his hand up to the doorbell and pressed it. It took a few moments, but Alexandra had come to the door. She was short. Had short, blonde hair and was missing a tooth. She was very strange.  
"What can I do for ya?" She asked. Her voice was soft, yet demanding.  
"Hi, my name is Blake Ford. I live about three blocks down. I was wondering if you knew anything about premonitions?" He asked her. Her eyes grew wide.  
"Come in child. Quickly." She said. Blake and Sammy followed her into her home which smelt of moth balls. Tehy watched as she wabbled over to a chair and erged them to follow. The sat on a red sofa that clearly did not match the rest of her forest green decorated home.  
"So you know about them?" Sammy asked.  
"Please. I know. I had one. Well a few. I had watched as people I barelly knew die because of me prolonging their deaths."  
"How did you beat it?" Blake interupted her. She put up a finger and continued.  
"We were supposed to die in a shopping mall. I had the premonition in a dream. In my dream I was last to die and watched as seven others die. I then decided that it was just a bad dream and went anyways. I had chosen to go to the stores in different orders and such. I had chosen to go to the store at the end instead of going into it later. I had managed to work my way back all day. Then when I was at the last store, I had heard the loud explosion and managed to escape quite quickly. I had to learn about a little girl die on the news. Then her father. I had remembered my dream and they were the first to go. My sister was next. I warned her about everything and stayed with her. One day we were walking across the street and she pushed me forward. I had turned to see a bus hit her. One thing you need to learn is that you can move away like this. Change your plans. Your death could come sooner then it really would've. She had interfeared with my death."  
"Wait. What do you mean, interfeared?" Sammy asked.  
"It was my turn to die and she pushed me. Then it became her turn after my death was given the yellow light. I then managed to save myself by concocting the most crasiest of ideas. I figured, if i killed myself, but was somehow brought back, I would manage to be put on a different one of death's lists."  
"So if what you're saying is true, then we can stop the deaths now, and be moved to die a different day?" Blake asked. The woman nodded her head. "How?" Blake asked.  
"I locked myself in a freezer."  
"And they found you?"  
"Then brought me back to life because it wasn't my turn to die, but had already died. I had saved one person other then myself. I saved my mother. How is that for a crazy twist?" She asks. "So, why did you want to talk about them?"  
"Because I had one." Blake said.  
"How can you be sure child?"  
"Everything you have described I have seen. I know the death order and everything."  
"So what are you waiting for... kill yourself." Alexandra said.  
"You said that the order changed for you."  
"Only because I moved to a different location."  
"Exaclty. I had managed to get all of my friend's out with me before it happened. Then people started to die is a different order."  
"How so?" She asked.  
"Well, first it was John. He died, but then Bianca was next and she is still alive. She's been alive for a while. We have gone through Tommy, Steven, and Jenny."  
"Sounds to me like someone had interfered with Bianca's death."  
"But that doesn't explain why Tommy died before Steven. Steven fell through the floor before Tommy," Blake had decided not release the information of Tommy's death, "Before Tommy fell down the stairs."  
"Hmm... Tommy had died before Steven because Steven had suffered." She was right, Blake thought. Steven must have suffered, while Tommy died instantly. Then what about the other three that they used to proceed down the stairs?  
"I hope that all of your questions were answered so I ask you to leave. I have a bit of running around to do."

"Blake know we know that it's not random. That if we can just prevent eachothers' death, then we can live!" Sammy said happily.  
"But we have a whole lot of convincing before anyone believes our story. And we need to convince Bianca to kill herself."  
"C'mon, you make it sound like it's going to take a lot of work. Remember Blake, never give in."

* * *

**CORNIEST ENDING EVER! xD It's horrible! haha. I'm like, "Wouldn't it be hilarious if I put my chapter Title into my story?!" No... :\ R&R!**


	7. Devastation

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to upload. Been doing things, sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Devastation

"We have just discovered the reason behind the terrorist attack on the recently destroyed high school." Blake had quickly jumped at the remote and turned up the volume. "Several students, who had died in the explosion, are responsible. We believe that they had planned out this attack for over two years. They had come into class extra early the teachers had said. They went onto explain that they had been behaving strange and had left the room several times. The full report tonight."

Blake had waited for the reason behind the building's sudden explosion, but didn't want to have to wait. He had shut himself in his room for two days. He had come out to grab food for the two days and only for the bathroom. He was in a deep depression of loathing. Bianca had simply called him crazy and stated that he was wrong.

"Oh! Sure Blake, you just want me dead!" Blake mocked. He was done. He had given up on life. Knowing that Bianca didn't believe him, he was preparing for death and just couldn't wait for Bianca to realize she was alone and the last to go. He was ready, but he wasn't sure about the others. He hadn't heard anything. He had turned off his phone and had just turned on the television. He had turned on his phone. He was worried that he was left. Only him and Bianca.

He was wrong...? Wait, how has no one died. He had reread the texts that Sammy had sent him. Nothing! He checked the date on them. They were both from two days ago.

"Shit." Blake said and jumped up and ran down the stairs, out the door. He got into his car and drove. Where? He didn't even know that. He just drove. 'What if they died? Why haven't I died yet?' Blake kept asking himself. He was realizing that he had for some reason drove to the school.

"Fuck!" He yelled as his phone began to ring.

"Come get fucked up! Give me my alcohol! Let's get fucked up! A-L-C-O-H-O-L!" His phone rang. He pulled over and tried to grab his iPhone from his pocket. As he pulled it out he answered.

"Sammy! Where are you?!" Blake yelled into the phone.

"Blake, chill. We are literally right behind." She said back. "So you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Well, they found three more bodies, well remnants of bodies. We were thinking that you might now who they were."

They had pulled into the parking lot and walked over to a memorial that the school had bought. Three body bags were out along with paramedics. Blake had identified the three students as the other three they would've killed on the stairs. Blake was extremely confused. So the death order would had been John, Bianca, Tommy, Steven, Jenny, these three... then who? Blake was pondering on this thought for a moment until Sammy had grabbed his shoulder. He turned and she noticed his expression.

"What is it?" She asked worried.

"This order is so strange. Usually you could tell who would die next, in those movies of course, but how is it that these three were to die before Megan? And Nedrun? It would be so quick, unless..." Blake stopped speaking. His eyes grew wide.

"Blake just hold on a minute. You realize that you have just suggested that these three were alive. The workers said they pulled the bodies out of the wreckage." Chris had spoken up. They were just about finished with clearing the wreckage. It had been a few days, of course, but they had just pulled these three a few hours ago. They hadn't been able to get hold of anyone that would have been able to identify their bodies. Staff had mostly died in the school's wreck, so they weren't called. Students who had survived were called, but they wouldn't go back to the school. Sammy had gotten a call and well, here they are.

"You're right." Blake turned towards the officers. "Do you know how long they have been dead?"

"Actually we should be sending them to an autopist shortly. If you really would like to know you could stop by the morgue." The policeman said.

(Later - Morgue)

"Well, our first body here had died the day of the accident. These two... She died yesterday, and Billy here... He died about seven hours ago." She said.

Blake was worried about Megan. She was next and he needed to warn her immediately.

"There is one other thing." She said, "We have your friend, Jennifer, over here." Blake and Sammy stood in shock. Chris was the first to move towards her. He stood over her. "She died from a gunshot wound."

"What?!" Chris shouted. "Who?"

"Police are still investigating."

"She was shot? But then... how does any of this work? Is someone killing us? Or is it death?" Blake asked aloud.

"Hey, Amy. I'm here for my shift." Said someone walking in from the back door. Alexandra had entered. "No. You kids are here?"

"Yeah." Sammy said.

"So you are here for Jennifer aren't you?" She said as Amy left. "Police will call when they get anything."

"So that's it?" Blake asked. he turned to Sammy, "Anything about Megan?" She shook her head. Megan had been hospitalized ever since the earthquake that had caused Bianca's house to collapse. Blake had felt bad for her family. They would lose her soon and that would leave her mom and brother.

"Megan is going to die next unless we do something. We have stop this, thing. We have a murder here, too. How do you explain the death of Jenny? Seriously, we need something." Blake said.

"Wait a minute. Alexandra, do you know anything else about what is happening to us?" Sammy asked

"I know what you are going to ask. You can take a life. The life of someone who would live longer than yourself, and take that life as your own."

"What?!" Blake shouted. "So Bianca could have tried to kill Jenny. She didn't die immediately, but she did die. Does she still get her life?"

"One would think." She said.

But there was one thing that was wrong with this theory. Bianca should die next, not Megan. Unless.

"Bianca's next! Not Megan!" Chris yelled. They had to find Bianca, but where would she be?

"Thank you Alexandra." Sammy said as Blake and Chris ran from the building. She followed and they quickly got into the vehicle. With Chris driving and Blake in the passenger seat, Sammy called Bianca.

"Pick up! Pick up!" Sammy yelled at the phone. She clicked speaker a few seconds before Bianca answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Bianca! You're next! You need to stay calm! Pay attention to ~"

"Would you guys just stop trying to scare me! I am sick of it!" She yelled.

"We know you killed Jenny! We know you shot her!" Chris yelled.

"What? It was an accident! I swear!" Everyone was yelling into the phone, and Bianca into hers.

Suddenly everything went black. When Blake awoke, he was laying in a pile of metal. The car was completely totaled.

"Guys?" Blake called out. He waited... Nothing.

"Chris? Blake?" A voice called out from outside of the metal deathtrap.

"Who... Help." Blake spoke. He repeated it until he was loud enough to be heard.

"Blake!" He heard a male voice exclaim. Blake heard the voice talking to others, but it was muffled.

The debris was lifted off of him and out of the way. Blake stood up, out of the crushed seat. He had a minor cut on his forehead going around his eye.

"You were pretty lucky there, kid. A few centimeters over and you would've died." Said a cop.

"Blake!" Sammy shouted as she ran over to him. How was it that neither of them were hurt? And where was Chris?

"Blake." Nedrun came over to us. I glared at him. He was not needed. He should be dead, not Jenny. Blake meant what he thought. He would never say it aloud.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Megan died." Is all he said. We stood there. All three of us. Just waiting for good news, but no. Everyone around them are going to die. Blake couldn't stare into the faces of these people that he knew were going to die because of his actions. They were going to die regardless, but going quick not having to see your friends go, is much harder than a quick death.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Blake asked, stunned.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you. What I said all those years ago, how I still do. I just hope you could forgive me." Nedrun said.

"Why now? Why wait until you are practically staring death in the face?"

"Trying to make amends, you know."

"I do forgive you, but there was no point to that."

"Sure there is, I ~" He was cut off when they pulled Bianca from the wreck.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading that chapter too! If you are still with me. I thank you and I only plan on two or three more chapters so please keep going! **

**~Gage714~**

**PS: Don't forget R&R**


	8. Sudden Realization

**A/N: So I have this amazing idea for the end! If you stuck with me this far... I love you! xD! Thank you so much and there is only one more chapter coming!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Sudden Realization

The three people watched as the bloody pulp that used to be Bianca, was pulled from the wreckage of two vehicles. As they pulled her body from the debris, you could see her small intestine get hooked onto the broken glass of a windshield. They kept pulling until her guts gave away. The men pulling her out were thrust backwards as her intestine was pulled from her body. Blood drained from the organ as it flowed in the wind.

"Jesus." Chris asked as he walked up to them, after being questioned by the cops.

"So what do they think happened?" Sammy asked. Chris was being accused of causing the crash by being distracted.

"It's all good." He said. They watched as Bianca was placed into a body bag. Sammy's phone began to ring. She answered and walked away.

"I do have my reason for apology. I think we all need to apologize to everyone. Make things right." Nedrun said.

"He has a point." Chris said. He glared at him again, but he was right. Making amends, it wouldn't save them, but he would be able to feel better about himself, before he died a tragic death.

Blake looked over at the destroyed vehicles.

"Before that, what happened?"

"Well, that semi ran a red light and collided with you guys. Then other vehicles just sort of piled up into the both of you." Nedrun said.

"Wow. And how did Bianca get caught up in this?" Blake asked.

"She had happened to be crossing the street."

"So, if we were a split second earlier, we could have avoided this?" Sammy asked as she came back over to them. Blake knew what she was thinking. If she wouldn't have thanked Alexandra, then we could have saved Bianca.

"Probably not," He says. "She would have been killed by something."

"It doesn't matter. Who's next Blake?"

"Megan is. After her it is Nedrun, Chris, you, then me."

"Megan is in critical condition. She may die any minute now. She isn't expected to live." They were all silent. They decided that they would just drive over to the hospital to say their goodbyes to Megan and wait for death to slowly take them out.

"Well, you guys, this is what we know." Blake started.

"What the hell?" Nedrun said as they all sat around Megan. "Is it necessary to do this? We all know what has happened, but do we need to go over this?"

"Yes, maybe something in the details can tell us how to beat this thing." Chris said.

"Chris is right." Megan said. She knew her life was coming to an end soon, but she was going to go down fighting.

"First was John. We really didn't learn anything there. Then Steven, Jenny, and then Bianca..." Blake said.

"And a few others." Sammy finished.

"Wait a minute. I think I have something. It's not exactly the best thing, but, what if, we kill someone." Chris said. Sammy grew furious over this.

"Kill someone? Are you kidding me? What good will that do?" Sammy yelled.

"No I mean, you all know what Bianca did! She shot Jenny, and took her time that she had left!"

"Wait! Are you suggesting we take the life energy of someone? To replace ourselves in the list?" Blake asked.

"Yes." He said.

"How could you live with yourself?" Megan asked.

"Exactly. I don't think I could." Sammy said.

Suddenly Megan started to shake.

"Megan?" Blake asked frantically. "Megan?!" Doctors rushed into the room as Megan had a seizure. The remaining four were moved from the room as they listened to Megan's heart monitor start to flat line. They knew her time was up and Death was going to move on.

"Nedrun..." Blake said turning to him. "You're next."

"What?" He said shocked. Blake could tell that he was trying to figure out if he was going to kill someone or not. He stood in front of the other three. "I don't... I can't kill anyone."

"Ned... We need to get you out of here." Chris said.

"No. If it's my turn ~" Nedrun ran into Megan's room.

"No! Stop him!" Blake yelled into the room. A doctor tried to grab him,, but he broke out of their grip. He ran for the window. Blake had grabbed onto the back of his jacket.

"Don't do this!" He said as he pulled him back. "We can fight it!"

"But~"

"No. You cannot give in now! We have to beat this. For John! Megan! Jenny! Bianca! They must not die in vain!" Blake yelled at him.

The doctors began pushing them out of the room.

"No! We can't beat it! Open your eyes, Blake! We are all going to die! Just you wait and see!" Nedrun was then sedated by a doctor.

"What? Why did you do that?" Sammy questioned loudly.

"He was going to give himself a heart attack. Besides, he could push the patient back into a seizure.

They looked over and saw Megan was still alive. She was laying in the bed, holding a scalpel.

"Sadly, she did cut the nurse over there."

They looked over a bit farther and saw that the nurse was bleeding profusely out of her left arm. Megan had some how gotten a hold of that knife and almost killed the nurse.

Nedrun was drugged, Megan was alive, and the others were left standing in shock.

"So, what are we going to do? Are we just going to watch them suffer and die, or are we going to find some way to help them." Chris asked.

"Of course. Since Bianca was not the one that needed to kill herself, it has to be me. I do have an idea though. I need a freezer."

(Hospital Cafeteria)

"You cannot enter here! It is restricted!" A cook said.

"Please! We need to use the freezer! Now! Please! It is our only way to save our friends!" Blake pleaded.

"Out out out! Leave here! Now!" He said angrily. Chris then punched him in the jaw, knocking him out instantly.

"Don't let me out until I am dead! Then get doctors to resuscitate me. Since it isn't my turn, my death should remove the list all together!" Blake said as he ran for the freezer. Chris grabbed a keycard off of the cook and swiped it across the freezer lock system.

"Don't open it until I am dead." Blake said again. He then walked inside and Chris slammed the door shut. It was freezing! Blake knew he should be dead soon enough.

Outside, Chris lowered the temp to very dangerous temperatures. Negative twenty degree. Blake threw his shirt off and instinctively huddled into the corner. He started to think of his friends, the ones he couldn't and could save. He thought about his premonition. That vision. That dream.

John, stomped to death, then his head was crushed by a flying toilet. Bianca, who's head would have exploded because of a pipe carrying water, instead, she was killed in a car accident. Steven, who would have died by falling through a hole in the second floor of the school, instead, killed while driving his motorcycle. Jenny, who would have died by being crushed by the second floor caving in, instead, shot and killed by Bianca.

Megan, who would have died by the second floor caving in. Nedrun, who would have died by the same cause. Chris, by drowning to death as water flowed from above him, while being trapped under a large steel beam. Sammy, who would of suffocated to death. Wait, would she have? He thought back, hard.

The cold was really effecting him now. Suddenly the power cut out and the freezer shut down.

* * *

**A/N: OOH! What the hell is happening!? I know! I know! haha. Review please! Quickly!**

**~Gage714~**


	9. The End

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for sticking with me for so long. This was quite intense even for me to write. xD! I shocked myself with this ending. so please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 8 - The End

The freezer had shut down? What?! He rushed to the door. He started to knock on the window. Chris had noticed that the lights had cut out too. He turned and swiped the card.

Nothing.

"No! No!" Blake yelled as he pounded on the windows.

"We made it easy for him!" Chris yelled into the room. All of a sudden, there was a large explosion that shook the whole builiding. Blake fell onto the ice cold floor. He could feel himself slightly getting warmer the longer he sat in the room.

"Chris! Go! Run!" He yelled.

"I have to find Sammy!" he yelled as he ran away. Blake moved back to his corner. Sammy, did you die? Or not? He thought hard.

"Sammy! Sammy!" He remembered yelling as he pounded on the door to the school. He watched her fall to the ground, but then he started to run. Was Sammy last? Did she die? Did she live?

(Chris)

Chris ran as fast as he could. He was looking for Sammy. She had to be in Megan's room. That had to be it!

"Sammy!" He yelled as the building began to shake again. Another explosion launched Chris into the wall. He got up, holding onto his arm that was bleeding profusely. He felt it throb as he pulled a large chunk of glass from it.

"Sammy!" He yelled again. He ran against the crowd of people trying to run out of the building. When he reached Megan's room he found Sammy sitting next to her holding her hand crying.

"Sammy! We need to get out of here now!" He yelled at her as he grabbed her arm.

"She's dead."

"What?!"

"Her life support. It shut down when the power went out."

"Sammy, we need to leave!" He yelled again. She got up and started to run quickly with Chris.

They then ran out into the hall, trying to run with the growing crowd as the went lower and lower.

"Ned." Sammy said.

"It's too late for him! He was next, he is probably dead already!" Chris yelled again.

"No! We have to go back! He is still alive!" She turned and ran back up the stairs. Suddenly a large explosion shook the building once again.

"Sammy! SAMMY! God damnit!" He yelled as he chased her up the stairs.

(Blake)

Blake thought hard. He tried to see if he could find her in his premonition. Anywhere after he ran away from the collapsing school.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed. He had seen her. When he turned back to look at the school. Watching it go up in smoke, but before it exploded. Sammy had risen and became visible in the front door window. He tried to remember how she had gotten out. THERE! She ran out the left side doors! She made it out. Wait a few seconds and then the school exploded, causing Blake's death.

"Sammy, she... She didn't die." Blake said aloud to himself.

(Sammy)

Sammy ran into Nedrun's room, to find him standing up facing the window.

"It's happening again. Why? Why can't I just live. I don't want to die." He said as the wall behind him blew out. He looked over and jumped.

"NO! NED!" Sammy screamed as he jumped.

"Sammy! Oh fuck!" Sammy, we have to leave! Now!" He grabbed her and they began running again. Back down the stairs to where they would meet up with Blake and some how get him out.

(Blake)

"No way." Blake said audibly as he stood up throwing his shirt back on. The power had turned back on and the freezer started to get cold again.

(Sammy)

"Chris! The power! It's back on!" Sammy yelled as she looked back at Chris. They were both running down the stairs, being in the back of the long row of people.

"Good! We can get Blake out!" It all happened so fast.

(Sammy)

Sammy had woken up. She was laying on the ground. Covored in ash. So much blood. So many bodies. So many dead. She stood.

"Chris." She tried to say, but her voice was very hoarse. She couldn't speak, but walked slowly trying to figure out where she was. Or trying to remember what had just happened.

"Chris?" She asked, her voice barelly a squeak. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was a large flame coming from behind Chris.

"Chris!?" She said. Her voice was now loudible. "Chris?" She again. Her voice had found urgency. "Chris?!" She yelled out. She looked around in a circle. She had found him. He lay there. Crushed under a steel beam. He was torn in half from the waist down.

"Chris..." Is all she said as she began to walk towards him. She then noticed where she was. The cafeteria was right next to her. Or what was left of it. The entire hospital had come down. She could see the outline of the still intact freezer. There was a large hole in the side.

She hobbled over to it, limping as she walked.

"Blake?" She asked.

"Sammy?" He asked back. She found the wall had blown out and Blake was sitting in his huddled position, with a large pole in his abdomin.

"Blake!" She yelled as she ran in and grabbed him. "How, how am I not dead?"

"Sammy, you don't die." Is all he said as he fell out of conciousness and died.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for finishing my story. I really did enjoy creating this story. I based a lot of these characters off of my friends. At first. Then it sort of fell into what I wanted. And for my friend's that actually read this. Trust me, none of them are you *cough* dreamkj *cough* none are you! xD So please review my story...**

**~Gage714~**


End file.
